The necessity for measuring the rate of fluid flow in a wide range of velocities in the processing and manufacturing industries as well as in domestic energy managements has reached such a level that the significance of flow measuring and controlling technology in the processing industry is being compared to that of robotic technology in the manufacturing industry. The availability of accurate, wide ranging, and inexpensive flowmeters is crucially important for successful automations in the processing industry. The flowmeters with high accuracy available at the present time are expensive. Most flowmeters available at the present time suffer from insufficient velocity range as the ratio of the maximum velocity to the minimum velocity measurable with the present day flowmeters is limited to fifteen to one at best. Existing flowmeters are often incapable of measuring the low fluid flows in today's processing industries as the minimum velocities measurable with the existing flowmeters are not low enough.